This invention relates to the field of fishing lures.
A xe2x80x9cdiving plugxe2x80x9d is a type of fishing lure that typically has a floating body and a single lip or planar surface protruding from the underside of the nose of its body. The lip is usually plastic or metal and often has an overlying eyelet to which a fishing line is attached. When at rest in the water the diving plug floats. When the diving plug is pulled through the water, the lip functions as a dive plane to cause the lure to submerge.
Often a lure with a new and unique movement not seen by fish before is extremely successful in attracting and catching fish. A fisherman, by properly manipulating the fishing rod and/or fishing line, can cause a conventional diving plug to dive, surface and wiggle in a manner intended to attract fish. The diving plug, however, is an intrusion into the water in its motion from the top of the water to the bottom of the water and thus can possibly scare fish when it intrudes down into the water.
A lure for use in fishing in water comprising a weighted body with a specific gravity greater than one having a nose, a tail, a midline and a horizontal center line. One or more weights are disposed in cavities in the body such that the center of gravity is below the centerline and in front of the midline. There is an emergent lip of an inverted trapezoidal shape attached to the body. The emergent lip is adjacent to the nose of the body at approximately a 45xc2x0 angle to the centerline. The emergent lip causes the lure to rise in the water when the lure is pulled by fishing line attached to an eyelet on the nose of the body situated between the emergent lip and the centerline. The weights cause the lure of this invention to have a nose down tendency in the water when not pulled by the fishing line. A lure according to this invention further includes one or more eyelets on the body for attachment of fishhooks.